georgianicolsonfandomcom-20200213-history
MirandaCosgroveFan13
Social Status at School My guess is that she's popular at school. She probably either plays a team sport (field hockey or lacrosse) or she's a cheerleader. She's nice to her friends/ teammates (at least to their faces). She might be one of those queen bees who think they own the school. She could be under the delusion that every girl wants to be her (as the stereotypical popular girl does). She has a bitchy side (no, really!) and isn't afraid to show it. But, possibly because of her status at school, she's never been called out on her attitude. Her Behavior On Here Strike One She seems to be one of those girls who wants to be good at everything. So on the day she joins the wikia, when Cartoonprincess comes back and everyone starts giving her all kinds of attention, she doesn't like it. She probably expected to come to the wikia and become popular within her first half hour on the website. So she goes on Cartoonprincess' blog and starts tearing her down so she can claim that coveted "popular slot". And of course this backfires. She's probably never been in a situation where everyone is against her. At first, she tries to defend what she said, and when this doesn't work, tries to apologize and "take it back". On her first day, she's already made some enemies. Strike Two Bear in mind that she's around 12 years old. This means she doesn't learn from her mistakes yet. So she goes after the Seddie and Cam shippers. She's new; she doesn't know not to ship war. But in the process of her ship warring she insults an admin (Mak). Again, she's in a situation where she's in the wrong, and tries to take it back. Her assumption that everyone wants to be her carries over to the Internet. She thinks (or at least hopes) that everyone will forgive and forget what she did, and she can still climb to "the top". She oblivious to the fact that when something's on the Internet, it's on there forever. Strike Three Then she goes for the Seddie shippers again, saying they should be the smallest ship. If she's going to be the most popular girl on the wikia, she needs to ship the most popular ship. She's too attached to Creddie to switch sides, so she starts ship warring again. She's unknowingly taking a giant spoon and just stirring shit around. Almost everyone at the wikia thinks she's annoying now, and some are calling for her to be blocked. You're Out And finally, she hears of a "List of Famous Creddiers" and is upset (maybe even offended) to find out that she's not on it, so she deletes it. Never mind that she's only been part if the wikia for a month, she deserves to be on that list! And if she's not, then no one can be either. This, coupled with an unnecessary comment about someone saying that today was their birthday and a rude remark to the only person who ever defended her, leads the lynch mob to grab their torches and go banging on the admins' door chanting, "BLOCK HER! BLOCK HER!"